Forever Yours
by oriquey
Summary: I have doubts about posting this one..but..this is a birthday ficcie for my bud,mit-michan.Hope u like it!!!


Title:Forever Yours  
  
Disclaimer:The characters of Slam Dunk don't belong to me.So…don't sue me.I'm broke….  
  
Genre:General reading  
  
Category:Romance  
  
Warning(s):Yaoi  
  
Pairing:MitKo/KoMit?..and a mention of SenKosh…  
  
Notes:This fic is a birthday ficcie for my bud Mit-michan.Happy Birthday!!!It may not be that good because this is only my second SD fic and my first MitKo.So….flame me if you want.*giggles*It's not gonna hurt…..I promise!Anyway the "…" are for conversations while the '…'are thoughts.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Hisashi!"Kogure called out to his best friend,Mitsui Hisashi who was busy practicing three-point shots.Mitsui,hearing his best friend calling him, instantly stopped practicing and walked to Kogure's direction."What's up Kimi-kun?"Mitsui inquired the bespectacled boy.  
  
"Well..erm.I-...I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat"stuttered Kogure who, at the same time was looking downwards."Sounds great..demo,wait till I get changed ne?"smiled the three-point shooter..Grabbing a towel,he hurriedly went to the changing room.  
  
"Hai.I'll wait for you….."Kogure spoke softly,loud enough for only for himself to hear.  
  
After a short shower and a change of clothes,Mitsui and Kogure were on their way to a café.The walk was a *really* silent one.'Something is bothering Kimi-kun' thought Mitsui about his unusually silent friend.  
  
"Daijoubu ka Kimi-kun?I know that something is bothering you.Care to tell me about it?"  
  
Kogure's face paled at the question.'Kami-sama!He knows me too well!What am I going to say?!!?'  
  
"Kimi-kun?"Mitsui stopped walking when he didn't get a reply.  
  
"Nani?..uh…nothing's wrong.Why would you say that?"Kogure forced a laugh.  
  
'What are you hiding from me,Kimi-kun?Don't you trust me?'You may not know it ,but….I love you and I don't want to see you troubled'  
  
'I can't tell you that I love you Hisashi.It'll ruin everything between us and I just can't take that risk'  
  
The silence continues….until….  
  
'That's it!I can't take this anymore!.I need to show him that I love him now!'Without a second thought,Mitsui grabbed Kogure and kissed him.The kiss seemed to last forever.Without noticing it,Kogure responded to the kiss.They finally stopped because of the lack of oxygen.  
  
"Huh..huh…Hisashi..huh..I-"Kogure started but was cut of by Mitsui's finger on his swollen lips.  
  
"Shhh….Kimi-kun,I need to tell you something"At hearing this,Kogure held his breath.  
  
"Kimi-kun…aishiteru".With those words,Mitsui wrapped his arms around Kogure.  
  
'He loves me!He actually loves me!Tell him that you love him too you idiot!"Kogure mentally scolded himself.  
  
"Hisashi…I love you too"Both of them sealed that moment with another kiss.  
  
  
  
****A Year Later***  
  
"Hisashi!We are going to be late for the wedding!"exclaimed a worried Kogure.  
  
"Relax Kimi-kun.How can we be late for our own wedding?"Mitsui straightened the bow on his tuxedo.  
  
"That *is* my point!Kogure walked back and forth.  
  
With a single move,Mitsui grabbed Kogure and held him close.  
  
"Not to worry Kimi-kun.They will understand ne?Whispered Mitsui in his Megane-kun's ear."Besides,we can read our vows here,if you like koi".  
  
"But-"he stopped when he caught Mitsui's smirk.  
  
"Let me think about it…….yes!"With that he launched himself to Mitsui.  
  
"Wow…slow down ne?…Ok..ok….let's begin"With that,both men were on their knees.  
  
"I,Mitsui Hisashi will love thee,Kogure Kiminobu with all my heart.Longer than eternity shall I stand by him and honour him.I vow to care for thee and cherish thee till death forbids me".With those words,Mitusi slipped the wedding ring on his koi's finger.In turn,Kogure repeated the vows and actions.They embraced and kissed like there is no tomorrow.  
  
Suddenly,Kogure stopped and took Mitsui's hand in his and whispered"I am forever yours".They kissed again.The guests at the chapel were forgotten.  
  
****At the chapel*****  
  
"Where the hell are they??!!!"The priest wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.  
  
***meanwhile****  
  
"We are going to be late for Mitsui's wedding!Sendoh Akira,are you listening to me?!!?"Koshino practically screamed at his smiling lover.  
  
"Relax Hiro-kun.We are not late and besides,I have something special planned up for us".He bent down and whispered some words that made Koshino blush as red as a tomato.  
  
"Erm…ok….let's not go to Mitsui's wedding"agreed Koshino.  
  
*****owari*****  
  
Ok…Ok….Mitsui is sooo out-of-character!There is no real plot in here though…*sigh*I know…I know…I suck ne?I was typing against time for this one because Mit-michan's birthday was around the corner and I had a lot of things to do…..So…Mit-michan,if you don't like it,gomen ne?I'll try to write another one for you.And for the rest of you people*grin*Please review even though you hate this fic a lot. 


End file.
